fnaf_troffandomcom-20200215-history
Phone Guy (Bonnie Bully)
Phone Guy (Bonnie Bully) is an Easter Egg in TROF1 and TROF2. Phone guy is sorta and sorta not an Easter Egg. Easter Egg Form (Tutorial) In the Cake Ending room, there is a phone on one of the shelves. If you click on it, you unlock a phone on your desk in the main office. Proceed to the office and click on the phone. It will play voice calls before he was killed in the Springlock Incident. Normal Form In the Cake Ending room, there is a suit sitting there. It is the Spring Freddy suit. Phone Guy is inside the suit. See Springlock Incident for more details. Phone Calls Night 1 Phone Call “Hello? Hello, Hello? Oh hey. Uh, Welcome to Fredbears Family Diner- er, remake. I will tell you the things you need to know at your night guard career here! First of all, thank you for taking the job. Most people decline it after the tragedies from the past.. y’know, the bite, scooper incident, murders. I wont go into it as much. Anyways, The animatronics are not finished yet, they are currently in the back for repair. The staff are uh, trying to find parts for them. Er, they haven’t really succeeded. But, hey! It’s gonna work sometime. And they might want to get up and walk around the resturaunt. It’s normal, its been in there database since ’83. You should be fine. But if you feel uncomftorable, there is a flashlight on your desk. It has an option to control shock or shine your light. Um, it uh, runs out fast- The controlled shock, not the flashlight. The flashlight works for quite a bit, but not for, uhm. Long. Um, In the safe room there is a Spring Freddy suit. Uh, do me a favor. '''DON’T. GO. NEAR. IT.' It is extremely dangerous. Anyways, I think that’s all you need to know. If you have any questions be sure to call our toll free number! Alright, goodnight.”'' '' '' Night 2 Phone Call '“Hello? Hey! Welcome back to Fredbears. I hope you didn’t have any problems your first night. I know I didn’t!- oh yeah, silly me. I forgot to mention that the time im recording these tapes im working the night shift to! Im.. just a replacement until we get someone hired. Heh, lucky me right? Uh. I won’t talk as long tonight either, you know mostly anything. Hey uh, did you touch the Spring Freddy suit? Please tell me you didn’t.. I mean, you wouldn’t be hearing this if you did… Yeah, it’s that bad. Well, I just wanted to check in and remind you about that. Um, don’t ask, please… Alright, ill see you tomorrow! Good night!”'' '' '' ''Night 3 Phone Call''' “*long silence.* *whispering* hello.. hey, uh I’m currently hiding, they’re after me. But, don’t worry. Ill be fine. I cant talk as long tonight either, im hiding from them. Don’t worry about me please. Um. Oh god they’re here… *animatronic footsteps* *Phone guy breathing hard* oh no… -AGH- L-let me go! N-no.. Get away! Drop me this instant! No! DON’T BRING ME THERE- No wait! Stop! No! NO! *suit movement sounds, endoskeleton shifting* No.. Wait! Stop- *crunch, blood drops* *Laughter* *animatronic footsteps towards phone, cutting the line*”''